Warriors, After The Books
by SlyGirl527
Summary: Basically what in doing is my own Warriors series I'm playing as my own cat, and it's name is Moonkit. I didn't pick the name her mother did... (Or did I?) oh well but if you want to read I post when I can, it takes me almost 2 hours to complete one!
1. Warriors, After The Books: SilverClan

_**Hey guys just to let you know this is a new series of Warriors I'm writing I'm making up all the Characters so there is no Copywrite and Right now I'm going to Post the Alignments In a Clan Called : SilverClan ok? so let's get the Aligances done and over with.**_

 **Silverclan Members & Aligances**

Leader: Shadestar (Formaly Shadepelt, 8 life)

Medicine Cat & Apprentice: Farrowing, Frostpaw

Elders:Halfear, Sparrowtail, Smallfoot

Warriors: Smokefur (Apprentice: Flamepaw), Dirtnose, Shinepelt (Apprentice: Shrewpaw) , Brighteye, Treetooth, Rockmoss, Clawshard (Father), Robintalon (Apprentice: Streampaw), Scarface, Shaddowbrush, Spriteglare (Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Apprentice: Mosspaw, Frostpaw, Streampaw, Flamepaw, Shrewpaw

Kits: Moonkit (Me), Bluekit (sister), Jaykit, Flowerkit, Snowkit, Fluffkit, Softkit **,** Spottedkit, Ashkit (Brother)

Queens & She-Cats In Nursery: Lightstone (Mother) Oakleaf, Whitefur, Creampelt

 **Other Clans (Not their Members)**

Stormclan, Breezeclan, Streamclan


	2. Warriors, After The Books Chapter 1

As Moonkit opened her eyes she was fascinated with the color and the sounds she knew. She saw her mother and her siblings Bluekit and Ashkit.

Her mother, Lightstone said, " Oh my wonderful kit how are you doing!"

She replied, "I doin gret mama." She couldn't talk right yet along with her siblings, she was the oldest.

Moonkit pounced on Bluekit, Bluekit pushed her off in annoyance.

"Aww comon Bluekit! Have some fun!" She said stunned she could speak clearly.

Her mother gasped as Moonkit spoke clearly for the first time. she rubbed up agenst her kit and purred. Ashkit and Bluekit purred up agenst their mother too.

Suddenly their father, Clawshard came into the nursery happy to see his kits enjoying themselves. The other queens, Oakleaf, Whitefur, and Creampelt their kits were sleeping peacefully.

Clawshard took his kits into the clearing, they all were amazed. Ashkit and Moonkit were running around playing in the dirt while Bluekit was staying by her father. There were so many Cats around! There was the leader, Shadestar he looked wonderful like a extremely Gray Tom with Silky fur.

Shadestar looked at the kits from the hightree. He jumped down and said, "Hello Ashkit, Bluekit, and Moonkit I know you all will love SilverClan. But remember to listen to your elders and obey the laws of Starclan! Here comes the patrol I would love to show you around but I can't. Your father can though." He left to talk to the patrol to see what was going on in the woods.

Clawshard took them to the elders den to see Halfear, Sparrowtail, and Smallfoot. Sparrowtail and Smallfoot were awake but Halfear was sleeping. Ashkit, Bluekit, and Moonkit were eager to learn more about their past.

Sparrowtail was the oldest out of all the elders. She started talking about her leader Amberstar, "When I was younger the SilverClan leader was Amberstar, she was very wise and she had great strength. She died from the BreezeClan leader Icestar. He died almost a year after her. Amberstar was a leader a long time ago, 2 leaders before Shadestar. That's all for today." She snapped I'm going to sleep.

Clawshard took them out of the elders den and went to the medicine cats den up the slope twards the Hightree. When they got inside Farrowing and Frostpaw were organizing the herbs.

"Hey Farrowing!" Said Bluekit as she was playing with Frostpaws tail.

"Hello Bluekit! How are you all doing?"

"We're doing great!" They said in unison.

"We better get on our way it's almost moon-high." Clawshard said.

The kits went back in the nursery to sleep, they couldn't wait untell they were apprentices. 3 moons untell they all became an apprentice. Their parents were so excited to!


	3. Warriors, After The Books Chapter 2

**2 Moons Later**

As Moonkit was walking around the camp with her siblings, an injured warrior came in it was Smakefur. He immediately went to Shadestar and told him why he was wounded

He said, "A StreamClan warrior attacked me, I won in the end but I have some wounds."

Shadestar replied, "OK I'll sort this out next gathering, first go straight to Frostpaw and let her take care of you."

"Yes sir."

"I wonder why the warrior attacked him." Said Moonkit to Ashkit.

"I don't know Moonkit, but it can't be good."

Shadestar climbed up to the hightree and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the hightree for a clan meeting. Recently a warrior was wounded by a StreamClan member, we yet don't know who it was and why they were on our territory but I wi find that out soon and get it felt with. Another thing, we have two apprentices ready to become warriors, Fernpaw come up here to the hightree." Fernpaw got up from her sitting spot and slowly walked toward the hightree.

"Fernpaw, are you ready to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan no matter what?"

"I do" said Fernpaw.

"Then from now on you shall be named, Fernbush as you hold veil tonight and watch over our clan in silence while we sleep."

Fernbush went back to where she was sitting and continued to watch the leader.

"Flamepaw, come up to the hightree."

Flamepaw quickly sprinted up to Shadestar and stopped over looking the clan.

"Flamepaw, are you ready to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan no matter what cost?"

"I do." Said Flamepaw

"Then your warrior name shall be Flamespirit, you will uphold the veil with Fernbush tonight in silence."

The croud of all cats cheered, "Flamespirit!" "Fernbush!" "Flamespirit!" "Fernbush!"

Just then a cat ran into the camp, he wasn't one of the clans members, it was a loner. He was only a kit about five moons old! How could someone abandon him? He said, "Umm hello, my name is Sun I was hoping to join your clan?"

Shadestar replied, "You may join our clan but it will be hard for you since you only five moons old and you don't know a lot of our clan members and our rules of StarClan."

"Yes but I do know the rules of StarClan, I was driven out of BreezeClan for no reason. I'm one of the fastest of my clan, I would obey you. Im Sunkit not sun."

Shadestar said then he went to his nest, "You may join the clan but you must be in bed before Moonhigh and introduce yourself to our clan members."

When the meeting was over Sunkit was excited to join a clan again and be with cats who loved him. Even before Moonhigh he introduced himself to all the cats, Moonkit was the last one he talked to.

As Sunkit walked up to Moonkit he said, "Hey Moonkit! Looks like I'll be becoming an apprentice along with you!"

Moonkit was excited to meet someone new for once, "Hey! Your that new kit Sunkit! I was hoping we would become friends. I was actually just about to play with Ashkit and Bluekit, my brother and sister. You can play with us if you want, just to let you know Bluekit doesn't like new people but she will get over it." She smiled running away to pounce on Bluekit.

Sunkit tackled Moonkit as she was running with sheathed paws not hurting her. Moonkit rolled over pawing Sunkits chest. The two laughed together. Ashkit and Bluekit were running side by side ready to tackle them whe they were distracted. Bluekit tackled Moonkit as Ashkit tackles Sunkit swiping his face.

It was Moonhigh and they had to go in he nursery to sleep, Moonkit allowed Sunkit to sleep next to her instead of sleeping in the corner. Bluekit and Ashkit were snuggled up agenst their mother.

Moonkit woke them all up including Jaykit who was Creamfur's kit. Moonkit told them to follow her as she led them out of the camp. They all were amazed as they saw new sounds and saw new sights. Sunkit didn't see much of this as he was running through the forest in fear. Moonkit led them to a hollow in a tree that went deep underground.

"We can make this a clubhouse for all of us!" Said Moonkit.

"I don't think this is a good idea Moonkit." Jaykit said looking scared.

"Oh common! What bad could happen." She said as they all went inside.

She was right, nothing went wrong they decorated it and covered it up with leaves grass and twigs. When it was over all of them were pleased and they went back to the nursery to sleep for the night.


	4. Warriors, After The Books Chapter 3

**1 Moon Later (Appreniceship)**

Today was the day Moonkit, Ashkit, Bluekit, and Sunkit were going to be apprentices. They all had no idea who was going to mentor them. They all wanted to train together though.

As Shadestar climbed up the Hightree he yowled the meeting call, "Let cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the hightree to watch for kits become apprentices!" It was early morning the sun was barley up yet. The four kits came out and they were nearly jumping all over the camp.

Shadestar said, " First I want Moonkit, Sunkit, Bluekit, and Ashkit to step up to the Hightree." All the kits ran as fast as they could up to Shadestar their tails were flicking to see who their mentor was!

"First up, Sunkits mentor will be... Ferncloud! Do you promise to hunt and fight the clan and obey StarClan?"

"I will!" Sunkit yowled for all the clan to hear.

"Then I present you with the name Sunpaw." Fernpaw and Sunpaw touched noses and sat down with the rest of the clan.

"Next will be Moonkit are you ready to become an apprentice and hunt and fight for the clan?"

"I am!" Moonkit shouted.

"Then I present you with your new name, Moonpaw." Moonpaw and Flamespirit touched noses and sat down next to Ferncloud and Sunpaw.

Shadestar said next, "Ashkit, your new mentor will be Dirtnose. Do you agree to listen to your mentor and obey StarClan, hunt and protect your clan?"

"I will no matter what!" Ashkit said

"I'm glad to hear that, your new name shall be Ashpaw." Ashpaw and Dirtnose touched noses and sat down with the others.

Next up was Bluekit, she was as happy as the others. Shadestar finally said, "Bluekit, your mentor will be Brighteye, do you promise to hunt and protect the clan, and obey StarClan?"

"I promise I will." Bluekit said.

"Then I shall present your new name as Bluepaw!" Bluepaw and Brighteye touched noses and sat down with her sister and brother.

When the ceremony was over the four new apprentices were walking out of the camp to see the borders and smell the other clans scents. As Moonpaw was walking in the woods Sunpaw tackled her, she quickly jumped up and started swiping his muzzle with sheathed paws playfully.

"Don't fool around!' Dirtnose yowled.

"Aw common Dirtnose let them have some fun!" Ferncloud protested.

"Fine but if they fall in a fox den it's not my fault."

The two quickly stopped and followed their mentors not wanting to start a fight. Ashpaw was curious about the forest and he started asking, "What was that? Is anyone there? What is that berry?"

Flamespirt sighed, "That was a Robin. No one is there and that was a Deathberry."

"What is a deathberry?" Bluepaw said confused.

"If you get even a taste you'll die." Brighteye said.

As they were walking they met the Streamclan border.

" This smells really funny!" Bluepaw yowled.

"of course it dose mouse-brain! And don't yell!" Brighteye said.

"I like the water!" Moonpaw said excited.

"Me two!" Sunpaw agreed.

They soon left to explore more of the territory, the saw the Stormclan border.

"This one reeks!" Bluepaw said disgusted.

"Common it is almost Moon-high, lets go to sleep for the night" Dirtnose yawned.

"I agree." Ferncloud agreed.

Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Bluepaw, and Ashpaw returned to the camp and laid down in the apprentice den.

 **Sorry I haven't been posting I have a lot of homework and projects. Thank you for understanding I'll make the next one really special!**


	5. Warriors, After The Books: Breezeclan

Leader: Sandstar

Deputy: Swiftleg

Medicine Cat and Apprentice: Juniperpelt, Dustpaw

Elders: Windblow, Frozenear

Queens & She-cats In Nursery: Whitewind, Woodfur

Warriors: Sheepleg (Apprentince: Canepaw), Twofoot, Lightmist (Apprentince: Icepaw), Smallear, Stonepad (Apprentince: Sugarpaw) , Mushnose (Apprentince: Rockpaw)

Apprentinces: Icepaw, Sugarpaw, Canepaw, Rockpaw


	6. Warriors, After The Books: Chapter 4

Moonpaw woke up woth a yawn while the sun glared in her eyes, she looked at her brother, Ashpaw and nudged him to wake him but had no luck. She scowled at him, "Ya heavy sleeper wake up!" She yowled! Everyone in the apprentice den woke up suddenly and ran outside escept Bluepaw, Ashpaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw. They all looked at Moonpaw and gave her a nastly look.

"Umm." She tried to think of an escuse, "Its almost training time?!"

"Yes it is!" Dirtnose came in along with Flamespirit, Ferncloud, and Brighteye.

"Say bye to eachother because today were going sperate you, half will go battle train and the rest will go hunting!" Flamespirit bursted out like it was his first day being an apprentice. Moonpaw left with Flamespirt after she said good-bye to her siblings and Sunpaw.

"Flamespirt what are we going to do today?" Moonpaw said to break the silence that laid between them.

"Were going to teach you how to hunt." He said shyly and went to an area infested with prey.

"This is called a hunting crouch, you do this to stalk your prey then you pounce!" Flamespirit denonstrated the hunters crouch and then pounced on a squirrel nearby killing it.

"Like this?" Moonpaw crouched down a little too low and scared the prey when her tail lashed at some leaves.

"No a little higher and keep your tail out of they way, you scared the prey when you hit the leaves." He said with patience. Moonpaw adjusted herself and pounced on a sparrow that wasn't paying any attention when she hit her tail agenst the leaves and killed it.

"Heh, nice job for a beginner. Now bury your prey and I want you to smell the area around you."Flamespirit smelled the air along with Moonpaw.

"I smell... Sunpaw? Wait what? I smell something strange..." Moonpaw said with worry for her friend.

"T-thats Breeze clan! Follow me we must warn Shadestar!" Flamespirit and Moonpaw dashed back to the camp and ran into Shadestars den panting with their hearts beating rapidly.

"Aren't you sus..." Shadestar got cut off, Flamespirit told him that they scented Breezeclan in their terratory and there alot of them!

"We must warn the clan, Flamespirit I want you to get the others out in the wild and Moonpaw I know you haven't got any battle training but you must try to protect the clan with your life! Suddenly at least 9 yowls erupted outside...

 **Lol everyone likes clif-hangers right? Right! Anyways hope you'll like the next one! Since this is a cliffhanger I'll get the next one out ASAP!**


	7. Warriors, After The Books: Chapter 5

Moonpaw quickly looked out of Shadestars den and watched what was there, Swiftleg, Sheepleg, Rockpaw, Stonepad, Mushnose, and Sandstar were in the clan fighting cats in the camp! Moonpaw dashed to Sunpaws side who just got in the camp and was being attacked by Rockpaw.

"Hah you weaklings! I'm older than you and more experience!" Rockpaw snarled at both of them.

Moonpaw dodged the swipe of his paw and with unsheathed paws scraped over his underbelly stunning him. Sunpaw rammed into Rockpaws head and clawed his muzzle. Rockpaw heaved up and charged at Moonpaw hitting her shoulder deep. Moonpaw tried to fight off Rockpaw with her other paw, Ferncloud tackled Rockpaw and clawed deep in his underbelly.

Moonpaw worried limped out of the camp looking for Flamespirit. She felt the blood drip down her leg and felt it go numb. She sat down and wondered if she should go back to camp.

"I'm not going to make it out here if I don't return..." Moonpaw as quickly as she could limped back to camp and looked for the medicine cat. She ran into the crowd of battling cats and went into her den.

"H-hello?" There was no one here except the herbs scattered on the ground. Moonpaw looked for cobwebs and picked them up with her teeth carefully. She laid them on her shoulder and put pressure on them. When she thought the cobwebs would stick she headed out of the camp ready for the battle that was going on.

Rockpaw and Sheepleg were dead on the ground and there was only Swiftleg and Sandstar battling. They quickly retreated along with the rest of their clan that was in the shadows. Moonpaw took a step forward and looked at the dead cats. She could feel her heart beat as she looked at Bluepaw who now looked black with all the blood that blended in with her fur. Bluepaw went into the river next to the camp and washed the blood off.

 **Hope this solved the cliff-hanger, What do you think Bluepaws going to become in the future (Example: Nice friendly she-cat) put it down in the comments below!**


End file.
